Modern televisions have complex video processing circuits that often introduce a delay between the time the video signal enters the TV and the time the video is displayed. Many home entertainment systems have separate audio and video presentation devices connected to a single entertainment device. For instance, home theaters often have surround sound speakers and a high definition TV separately connected to a single receiver or single video game system. The delay caused by modern televisions can create issues with audio/video (A/V) synchronization, resulting in the video output “lagging” behind the audio output. Such audio or video lag causes confusion and frustration among TV viewers and disrupts video game players. The synchronization dilemma is especially problematic when a video game console or set-top box transmits video game or 3-D content to a television. When a set-top box is supplying the 3-D content and driving associated 3-D active shutter glasses, extremely precise synchronization between the set-top box, 3-D glasses, and 3-D TV is required to produce the correct 3-D effect.
Although some solutions have been offered to fix the synchronization problem, most require the user to manually configure and adjust the A/V synchronization settings. For example, past solutions involved adjusting a dial or pressing a button in sync with a video display so as to fix the audio or video lag. Solutions reliant upon user input are time consuming, inaccurate, and prone to user-error. Furthermore, manual synchronization of 3-D video is inadequate to provide the requisite level of synchronization between set-top box, 3-D TV, and 3-D glasses. Therefore, an automatic, more precise synchronization method is desirable.